Town
Towns are protected, square (or rectangle) plots of land that town owners have control over. They can allow or disallow certain players to build in the region by defining sub-zones. This gives the town owner complete freedom over defining plot sizes, opening up tons of options for customizeability. Towns were designed with teamwork in mind, so the prices to rank up and projects that are required to rank up were designed to take the collective efforts of the town. No town mayor should have to run a town by himself. Ranking Up To rank up any town, the town owner needs to open a support ticket from inside the town hall. Whenever both the player and a mod are online, the transaction will take place. The mod will simply take the money from the town account and the sponges from the town owner (who can collect them from other players and store them personally). If the requirements are met, the mod will then set up the new zones, banking booths, or other things. Zoning When creating areas for the requirements (a hospital, for example) be sure to give the zone its own area before requesting the rank up. The mod will simply need to change the flags on the zone to set up the healing or food regeneration, making things easier for everyone. Discounts In order to make things easier to rank up, we've designed a method to decrease the cost of ranking up for every tier. If a town can design an efficient farm with sufficient crops growing of enough types, the Marks cost for ranking up will be reduced by 1%-10. This is up to the interpretation of the mod or admin doing the rankup. Here are a few things that should be included in a farm that's up to par *Easily accessible for town members *Efficient farming (for example, a 9x9 flat piece of land with wheat planted in it doesn't measure up) *Publicly available ingredients *Automation on any level *Separate tree types sorted out *Use your imagination! Rank 1 Settlement Requirements *Group of 4 members *5,000 Marks *Town Hall *Unique Monument **This will be a unique identifier for your town. Make it awesome. Perks *Connection to the R1 Hub *Town Protection to begin sub-zoning Rank 2 Hamlet Requirements *Group of 6 active members *10,000 Marks *32 Sponges *Town Hall *Monument *Bank Perks *Connection to the R2 Hub *Potential increased protection (if necessary) *R1 Bank **Trade in Nuggets and Ingots for Marks. Rank 3 Village Requirements *Group of 9 active members *25,000 Marks *128 Sponges *Town Hall *Monument *Bank *Residential District **Need to have defined plots *Trade District **Need to have defined plots Perks *R3 Hub *Potential increased protection *Private chat channel "/ch name" that can be set to whatever. The town owner gets moderator powers on the channel. *R2 Bank **Trade in Nuggets, Ingots, and packets of 32 Ingots for Marks. Rank 4 Town Requirements *Group of 13 active members *50,000 Marks *256 Sponges *Town Hall *Monument *Bank *Residential District *Trade District *Hospital *Restaurant Perks *R4 Hub *Potential increased protection *R3 Bank **Trade in Nuggets, Ingots, packets of 32 Ingots, and Blocks *Hospital Zone **Slowly regenerates health *Restaurant Zone **Slowly regenerates food bar Rank 5 City Requirements *Group of 16 active members *80,000 Marks *448 Sponges *Town Hall *Monument *Bank *Residential District *Trade District *Hospital *Restaurant *Arena **Make sure it follows the appropriate criteria by clicking the link for more information. Perks *R5 Hub *Potential increased protection *R4 Bank **Trade in Nuggets, Ingots, packets of 32 Ingots, Blocks, and packets of 32 Blocks for Marks. *Arena Zone **Players can fight in arenas at any time for wager matches or just for fun. Tournaments will go through the different arenas of towns. Rank 6 Metropolis Requirements *Group of 20 active members *130,000 Marks *640 Sponges *Town Hall *Monument *Bank *Residential district *Trade district *Hospital *Restaurant *Arena *Church **This will be a large building feat. Needs to be a large, beautiful structure. *Casino Perks *R6 Hub *Potential increased protection *Church zone **Central location for quests. *Casino **Get slots machine installed to let players win big. Rank 7 Capital Requirements *Group of 23 active members *250,000 Marks *960 Sponges *Town Hall *Monument *Bank *Residential district *Trade district *Hospital *Restaurant *Arena *Church *Casino *Embassy Perks *R7 Hub *Potential increased protection (any additional protections after this can be dealt with via help tickets) *Embassy **Let's another R4+ town build a themed section in your town (not too large, maybe a 30x30 area). An inter-portal town will be set up with your embassy and their Town Hall, allowing quick and easy inter-town travel.